


[fanvid] for some reason, all the time bleeding

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Fanvids, Gen, Hand Kink, Knifeplay, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>we can taste fresh blood in our mouths again: there is no chance of getting enough of it</i>
</p><p>Fanvid to Weekend in Western Illinois by The Mountain Goats</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] for some reason, all the time bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by argosy
> 
> Warnings: All but 3 2-second clips contain blood and violence, torture, or character death. (But it's all canon footage.)
> 
> A/N: I thought this took a meta-turn, where fandom was Galesburg and the force that impelled John to bleed for our entertainment and arousal. YMMV.

Download WMV or watch streaming @ http://www.divshare.com/download/12140428-0c3


End file.
